Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack
The Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack is the Official Soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts. It was first released in Japan on March 27, 2002 by Toshiba-EMI, and was later re-released on November 25, 2002 in Europe, and on March 23, 2003 in the United States by Virgin Records. The 2-CD set contains most of the songs from the game, and Two Bonus songs. As Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix was released after the Soundtrack, additional tracks from Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix were not included. Tracks Disc one (1:13:54) #"Dearly Beloved" – 1:13 #" - KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version" – 3:42 # -PLANITb Remix- (Short Edit)"/"Simple And Clean -PLANITb Remix- (Short Edit)" – 2:31 #"Dive into the Heart -Destati-" – 4:57 #"Destiny Islands" – 1:49 #"Bustin' Up on the Beach" – 2:01 #"Mickey Mouse Club March" – 1:02 #"Treasured Memories" – 1:45 #"Strange Whispers" – 0:55 #"Kairi I" – 1:19 #"It Began with a Letter" – 1:32 #"A Walk in Andante" – 1:18 #"Night of Fate" – 2:06 #"Destiny's Force" – 2:50 #"Where Is This?" – 1:42 #"Traverse Town" – 1:21 #"The Heartless Has Come" – 0:54 #"Shrouding Dark Cloud" – 2:15 #"Blast Away! -Gummi Ship I-" – 1:50 #"Tricksy Clock" – 0:38 #"Welcome to Wonderland" – 1:53 #"To Our Surprise" – 2:14 #"Turning the Key" – 0:16 #"Olympus Coliseum" – 2:08 #"Road to a Hero" – 1:30 #"Go for It!" – 2:05 #"No Time to Think" – 0:33 #"Deep Jungle" – 3:00 #"Having a Wild Time" – 2:25 #"Holy Bananas!" – 2:16 #"Squirming Evil" – 1:54 #"Hand in Hand" – 2:26 #"Kairi II" – 1:02 #"Merlin's Magical House" – 1:46 #"Winnie the Pooh" – 2:28 #"Bounce-O-Rama" – 1:48 #"Just an Itty Bitty Too Much" – 0:40 #"Once Upon a Time" – 0:21 #"Shipmeisters' Humoresque" – 2:11 #"Precious Stars in the Sky" – 1:08 #"Blast Away! -Gummi Ship II-" – 1:50 Disc two (1:12:25) Tracks 34 and 35 are bonus tracks. #"A Day in Agrabah" – 2:23 #"Arabian Dream" – 2:04 #"Villains of a Sort" – 1:32 #"A Very Small Wish" – 2:16 #"Monstrous Monstro" – 1:56 #"Friends in My Heart" – 1:30 #"Under the Sea" – 1:54 #"An Adventure in Atlantica" – 2:03 #"A Piece of Peace" – 1:00 #"An Intense Situation" – 0:48 #"The Deep End" – 2:14 #"This is Halloween" – 2:22 #"Spooks of Halloween Town" – 2:14 #"Oopsy-Daisy" – 0:21 #"Captain Hook's Pirate Ship" – 2:06 #"Pirate's Gigue" – 1:45 #"Never Land Sky" – 1:26 #"Kairi III" – 1:35 #"Blast Away! -Gummi Ship III-" – 1:51 #"Hollow Bastion" – 2:26 #"Scherzo Di Notte" – 1:49 #"Forze Del Male" – 3:38 #"HIKARI - KINGDOM HEARTS Instrumental Version" – 1:09 #"Miracle" – 0:16 #"End of the World" – 3:14 #"Fragments of Sorrow" – 2:18 #"Guardando Nel Buio" – 4:24 #"Beyond the Door" – 1:08 #"Always on My Mind" – 1:47 # /"Simple And Clean" – 5:03 #"March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra" – 5:13 #"Hand in Hand -Reprise-" – 0:55 #"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" – 1:20 #"Having a Wild Time -Previous Version-" – 1:11 #"Destati" – 2:55 Music samples Gallery File:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Cover.jpg|Cover of Final Mix Tracks Category:Soundtrack Category:Merchandise Category:Music